


something like an after party

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [184]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Catherine really enjoys her birthday surprise from Byleth.
Relationships: Catherine/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	something like an after party

The two of them are having a bit of a private celebration, now that the fun and festivities have died down enough that they can be alone together. Catherine has enjoyed spending her birthday drinking and celebrating, surrounded by all of her close friends here at the monastery, but Byleth is not as much for parties as the knight is.

Of course, she is there for everything, but she keeps to herself more than anything else, happy to just watch Catherine enjoy herself from a distance, knowing that she will have her chance to have her own fun later on. She is patient, and she is happy to see that Catherine is having such a great time, and having a truly memorable birthday. After several hours of fun, however, they are both eager to finally be able to retire together, going to Byleth’s room, where she claims that she has Catherine’s birthday present waiting for her.

Catherine has at least some idea what it is that Byleth is going to give her. With their relationship being what it is, it is easy to guess at what she would want to do, that she could not do in front of others. But from the way that she talks about it, it definitely seems that this is something new and exciting, something that neither of them have really done before, and she has a hard time figuring out what it could be. Byleth is so good at keeping secrets from her that it could really be anything, and even trying to use her imagination would not be enough to make her feel like she had come even remotely close to accurately guessing it.

So, instead of bothering to try and guess, she just allows herself to be excited, the anticipation nearly killing her. In fact, despite thoroughly enjoying all of the celebrations for her birthday, she has had this on her mind for most of the day, desperately waiting for when the party will come to an end, so that she can get away with Byleth for a little while. She decides not to mention that to Byleth, because she is certain that she will be teased for being that impatient for her present.

Byleth is rarely one for teasing, but when she does, it is easy to get embarrassed and flustered by it. If she were to accuse Catherine of wanting to cut her birthday celebration short just to see what kind of birthday sex she might get, she would probably not be able to get over the humiliation, at least not tonight. Even if Byleth were to make one remark and let it go, Catherine would still be left thinking about, and thinking about just how needy she really is, where her lover is concerned.

Now, at least, she does not have to wait anymore. She is so excited that she can hardly stand it, once the door is closed behind the two of them, and firmly locked, to make sure they will not be interrupted. Once all that is done, Byleth simply asks, “Do you want your present now?”

“Isn’t that what you brought me here for?” Catherine asks casually, trying not to seem too excited, even though she has been waiting so impatiently for this.

“Right,” she says with a nod, and she goes to get out whatever it is. Catherine was not necessarily expecting it to be an object, and had more just been expecting some physical act that she has never tried before, but that only makes it that much more surprising, since she _definitely_ has no idea what it is now.

What it turns out to be is a harness and a toy, and one look at it confirms what the purpose of it is. Catherine can feel her face flushing as she realizes exactly what Byleth intends to do to her tonight, and what her present is really for. Flustered, but so excited now that she feels like she might start shaking, she just barely manages to keep her voice even as she asks, “So, you’re going to fuck me tonight, then?”

“If that’s what you want,” Byleth replies. “I thought this could be fun for both of us, but I was going to leave it up to you how we use it tonight. Since it’s your birthday, and all.”

Catherine blushes a bit harder, realizing what it says about her that she jumped to conclusions so quickly, but that does at least confirm what it is that she wants to do with it tonight. Nodding, she says, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

The two of them undress, and while Catherine waits for her, watching with eager eyes, Byleth secures the harness on her, and the toy in it. It is absolutely impossible to turn her gaze away now, and there is something about seeing Byleth like this that really gets her going. So when Byleth tells her to lay on her back, Catherine is all too eager to do just that, trembling in her excitement.

Before Byleth is willing to fuck her, she wants to get her ready first. It is hard to remain impatient with her lover leaving over a her, a hand between her legs, stroking and fingering her, teasing her with her touch and making her moan out. She has spent the majority of the day at least slightly turned on, buzzing in anticipation for tonight, and things only ever got worse whenever she happened to look at Byleth for too long, body feeling on fire as she tried to imagine what might await her at night.

She never could have predicted this, but everything about it is absolutely perfect, and just what she wanted, even if she had no idea before now just how much she wants this. Catherine knows now that she wants it more than anything, that she is desperate to get past these warm-ups, so that Byleth can actually start giving her her present. Though she started out a little flustered by everything, she is anything _but_ flustered now, comfortable and eager, biting her lip as she writhes with her excitement.

Finally, Byleth pulls back, and the only reason that she does not protest the loss of contact, when she is so close to the edge and aching for more, is because she knows that this is to give her what she really wants. It feels like she is being teased, but this is just a necessary step, and she knows that it will be absolutely worth it, in the end.

Byleth has a salve of some sort, that she uses to get the toy a slick, working her hand up and down to spread it out, and Catherine finds that she can’t stop staring at her while she gets it ready. The motion of her hand up and down, so casual and with such a casual expression on her face, sharply contrasts just how lewd such an action looks, and it makes it harder for Catherine to be patient. Byleth might say that there isn’t anything lewd about it, since she is just touch the toy, but Catherine would definitely beg to differ on that.

But she doesn’t say anything; neither of them say anything, while Catherine openly gawks, and while Byleth keeps at it, the usual distant look remaining in her eyes. By the time she is done with this, Catherine feels like she can hardly breathe, and then Byleth is finally climbing on top of her, pinning her hands above her head while she gets into position. She drops one hand to help her aim the toy, holding onto it all the way up until she starts to push it inside of her, and Catherine realizes that she is holding her breath, just in time to let it all out in one sudden moan.

It feels good and it feels strange, in ways that she can’t describe. There is a little bit of pain behind it, but not much, because Byleth made sure that she was ready, and she is so eager that her body puts up no resistance, until that little bit of pain has already begun to fade away completely. And then, there is only pleasure, as Byleth pushes slowly, filling her bit by bit, the toy easing inside of her until she can’t fit anymore, until Catherine has taken all that she can.

By this point, she is moaning uncontrollably, not able to hold anything back, and not really caring to, either. This is her birthday, so she can be just as self-indulgent as she wants to, and this is all meant to make her feel good. It only makes sense that she hold nothing back, so that Byleth can tell just how good of a job that she is doing, making the birthday girl feel better than she ever has before.

On top of her, Byleth keeps her cool, just like she always does- calm and composed. Even when she is lost in her own pleasure, she always seems just a little bit more composed than Catherine, and in moments like this, keeping her cool is no challenge at all. Catherine does not mind that, and rather likes the contrast between the two of them- a quiet, reserved woman, and a woman who can’t help but show all of her emotions, never holding anything back at all.

Certainly, she does not hold anything back right now, crying out wildly once Byleth has begun thrusting into her, finding a rhythm to fuck her that Catherine absolutely loves. It is like nothing she has ever felt before, like nothing that they have ever done together, and it is so amazing that it is impossible not to get lost in it. She hardly knows what to do with herself or these feelings, and so she just lays back to take it, letting Byleth have her way with her, and letting Byleth fuck her absolutely senseless.

Through it all, even in her spinning thoughts, she can’t stop thinking about how this is the perfect present, the best one that she has ever received. For now, she knows that this is the best birthday that she has ever had, but she has no way of knowing what Byleth will have to offer her in the future, and she already has a feeling that she will find some way to top each year, from here on out. Catherine would be impatient for that, but she is much too content in the moment right now, and much too happy with the perfect birthday that she is currently living in.

When she feels herself growing close, she can just barely speak to beg her lover for more, completely unrestrained as she cries out for it, not wanting to slow down at all, not when she is finally nearly there. Fortunately for her, Byleth does not hold back even now, and does not try to tease her when she is at her limit. Instead, she fucks her her faster, pushing her further, right up to her limits, so that she can hear the way Catherine cries out, loud and indulgent and ecstatic, completely lost in her bliss.

Her entire body feels as though it is wracked with the spasms, the electricity of her climax covering her from top to bottom, as it all pulses through her. She barely registers the world around her as she is blinded by it, whimpering and whining as she begins to lose her breath, her loud moans taking so much out of her, until she falls silent, still trembling, still riding it out, with Byleth still slowly and gently fucking her through it.

Byleth only slows to a stop once it has subsided, and Catherine gives her a dazed smile, still not sure if she can speak just yet. Her lover smiles down at her with tenderness in her eyes, a rare display of emotion from her, as she asks, “Was that a good enough present for now?”

“For now? I thought that was my only present,” Catherine mumbles. “It was already…all of it’s already perfect. But if you’re up for more…”

She is so dazed that she isn’t sure if _she_ is up for more, but when she sees the look in Byleth’s eyes, she decides that she is definitely ready to keep things moving.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
